The Last Lion
by Shaneman17
Summary: When Overwatch was disbanded, the world lost its greatest protectors. With its reformation, it now faces a threat that lurks in the shadows and has their eyes set on them. Even with all the evil in the world, their is a version of Earth that has suffered far worse. A Earth that burned in nuclear fire. Maybe what they need is a hero from this dead world, a simple lone wanderer.


**There is something I want to ask. HOW THE HELL AM I THE FIRST ONE TO DO THIS?! Seriously, come on. The popularity of both games should have made someone think of this. No matter, im am going to fix that.**

 **Yes there will be a pairing. I'm thinking along the lines of a certain Egyptian specialist. I just think it would work given how their parents raised them and how the left. They just seem compatible. Anyways let's begin.**

 **Chapter1: The Alpha**

 _Heroes._

 _What makes someone a hero?_

 _Is it going against a corrupt system? Saving countless lives? Maybe it's fighting against the evil that is in all mankind._

 _There are a great many things that can make one a hero. A simple good act, no matter how small, could make you a hero._

 _However, some heroes are called upon to change the world. Whether is fighting vast armies or to wage war. That's the thing about war, it bring out the worst of monsters and the greatest of heroes._

 _And so, two worlds collide. One Burned by nuclear fire, and the other watched over by a group of vigilantes aiming to protect the world. No matter what world it is, a single message always rings true._

 _War…war never changes, but heroes never die._

…

Waking up, I immediately felt a few pops along my spine as I groggily sat up from my awkward sleeping position. Apparently I had fallen asleep at my desk last night.

My head pounded and any attempt to open my eyes merely made the pounding worse as light bounced off the silver metal of the walls.

"That's the last time I drink before bed." I mumbled to myself as I rotated my head back and forth to work out the kinks.

Pushing aside the book on old world medicine to the side, I got myself out of the chair and glanced down to see if in my drunken state I had even disrobed.

Apparently not, considering I was still wearing my regular 101 jumpsuit, the non armored one. Thankfully it was still clean and undamaged. Truly a testament to the vault-tec's durability, despite their numerous crimes against humanity.

Sparing a glance at the large mirror I brought into the small and shiny room. I had a physique that clearly showed the strength needed to survive out in the wasteland. My skin had a nice tan and was completely unblemished except for a scar running vertically above and below my right eye.

The eyes themselves were a deep blue. My father always told me I had my mother's eyes. I also had a head full of well groomed hair and beard. Honestly I was almost the spitting image of dad back when he was my age.

I sad smile made its' way to my face at that thought.

 _!3 years. 13 years and that moment still haunts me. Maybe if I was faster he would still… NO! Don't think like that Leo. If a lot of things had been different things would have turned out differently._

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I stepped out of my room and was met with what I consider the best view around.

A view of the endless void of space and the great big dust ball I like to call earth. The faint music of the Ink Spots flowed through the bridge of the space ship.

The bridge may have once been the home for the zettan aliens, but now it was my home away from home. I had added a few decorations here and there, including adding carpets to the extremely bare floor.

Normally, I would only stay here for a few days to visit Sally and Elliott, but they decided to explore the new Earth. Elliott wanted to spread the biogel he made around the Wastes. Sally on the other hand was a young woman now and she had gone down plenty of times. Who was I to stop them from deciding what they wanted to do with their live? I knew they could both handle themselves, though that doesn't mean I wouldn't miss them.

I had moved up here and had been living in the ship for the past year. I stuck around the Capital Wasteland for a while after my…falling out with the Brotherhood of Steel. I couldn't really stay in Megaton since they knew where I lived and couldn't afford putting the people there at risk.

It was just me and my gear walking across America. Made friends along the way, some of which were actually just as deadly as me. One was a former courier turned king and the other was a 200 year old soldier from before the Great War. Even ran into Lee again, to bad she apparently got herself involved with some bad people.

Made my way back to the capital and set up shop up here. I had decide to study the alien tech and see if there was a different way to better the wastes than just killing the bad men. I even went down to the cargo hold to see what else they may have had that was untouched by the apocalypse. That's where I found my newest interest.

Bringing up my pip boy I pressed a button and an ice cold Nuka Cola appeared in my hands. Though I might not be able to recreate the atomization technology, I thankfully was able to upgrade it to hold more items. Now that was problem in itself with the simultaneous actions of the creation and destruction of mass and trying to work against the foundations of the universe, but it was worth it in the end.

After chugging the beverage to wake me up, I made my way to the teleportation platform and after a flash of light and a tingling feeling through my entire body; I was standing in the cargo hold.

A few robots floated about, though they didn't as much as glance at me. Despite the Aliens advanced tech, it was somewhat easy to hack into their mainframe and put the bots under my command. The Aliens that were still onboard were stupid enough to attack me, which in turn caused the robots to turn on them, even those that didn't fight. I kind of felt bad about those ones. Then again they did run ungodly experiments of kidnapped humans, so it was just karma coming back to get them.

Making my way down the hall, I eventually came to an almost hidden door. It was out of the way enough to not be noticed.

Walking up the doors parted before me and let me into a room similar to the holding cells I first woke up in. However, one big difference was the 10 foot tall pyramid shaped machine with a swirling ball of blue energy at the top.

From a few holotapes I could find, it was apparently an old world attempt to open a portal through space and time. Apparently it was a side project to attempt to escape the bombs dropping and the end of the world. Definitely all crap, though I had been working to see if I could somehow isolate the teleportation tech. My biggest problem is that the aliens had been experimenting as well and I was forced to undo their work before I could reverse engineer it.

Getting down on one knee, I reatomized a crowbar and pried off one of the panels exposing some of the inner workings. Grabbing a nearby wrench I set to work trying to unravel its mysteries.

…

"Come on you stupid little bolt!" I said through my gritted teeth.

I had been working for an hour when I reached my current dilemma. I was currently pulling with all my might, which is a lot, trying to get a bolt holding what I had finally figured out was the power source.

With one last grunt the little piece of metal gave and the sudden release also caused the wrench to jerk forward and right into the side of the power core.

Before I could pat myself on the back for finally overcoming my foe, the device suddenly started vibrating and the ball of energy turned a shade of green to match my Pipboy light.

"…That is not good…" I said wide eyed.

Taking a step backwards, I faintly heard a high pitched whine that slowly grew in volume as the light got brighter.

 _Please don't explode. Please don't explode. Be a nice machine and please don't explode!_

Against my inner pleas, the ball of energy exploded and before if felt myself be torn apart atom by atom and darkness overwhelmed me, I had one last thought.

 _I guess I'll see you soon dad._

…

 **Watch Point Gibraltar**

 **Winston**

I was lazily lounging around my lab, more specifically my tire swing. For the first time in the past few days, I finally had free time.

The recall for Overwatch agents I had sent out was met with almost instant results. Lena was obviously the first one on board. The next two weeks were spent getting calls from agents such as Reinhardt and Torbjorn and making plans on how to get them here. I got numerous other calls from a majority of the agents, though it pains me to learn that some had been killed. Unfortunately, some refused, while others couldn't wait to get back. I had been put in charge of transporting and assigning rooms to the agents while Lena took it upon herself to greet the agents personally.

I was reaching for a jar of peanut butter when the voice of the ever helpful Athena spoke up. "Winston, not only must advise against your choice of food, I must also you inform you that Overwatch satellites have picked up a spike of unknown energy seemingly out of nowhere."

That caught my attention and I was instantly at my computer and logging into the satellites onboard cameras and sensors.

"Athena, what form of energy was the anomaly composed of?" I asked while a picture of where the readings were coming from. I was surprised to see a vast green forest rather than an urban area that I was expecting.

"Unknown, the energy seems to be identical to the Slipstream fighter jet, agent Oxton's former aircraft. However it is till unknown what could be the cause of the anomaly."

 _What?! That's not possible. The only one with access to that kind of technology were Lena and I. Then again, Talon has shown great interest in recovering former Overwatch technology. If this was a test then we can't afford to let them run free with such powerful tech._

"Athena, where was the point of origin of the energy anomaly?"

"The exact location is 15 miles of to the west outside of Stuttgart Germany." She said bringing up the map of the area and the placing a small blue dot where the energy was.

"That's good. That's Reinhardt's former base of operations. The area is relatively free of gang violence and he will know the lay of the land." I said holding my chin while figuring out what to do. Athena if you would please send up agents Tracer and Reinhardt please? I have their first official mission for them."

"Of course Winston, is there anyone else you need me to contact?"

"No," I said waving off the AI. "Those two are veterans and they balance each other out. Even if this is a group of Talon operatives, I have faith that could overcome anything they find out there." I said with a somewhat forced smile.

 _At least I hope._

…

 **How do you guys like it so far? Now to answer a question you guy's no doubt have. What is Leo's Gear?**

 **Well I'm not going to tell you, not yet. However, I do have a plan. You see I gave Leo the gear to be all the classes. Offence, Defense, Tank, Support he has an outfit and gear for it. Like a suit of armor similar to our German crusader.**

 **Now please leave a review and have a great day!**


End file.
